True love ?
by fox2079
Summary: well,this is my first story so please don't flame... my opinion on what should have happened in the begging of Starfox Command... Rated T for later Violence, And something else FoxXKrystal Love story !
1. Prolouge

Krystal looked fox straight in the eyes, "your kicking me off the team! Is that it !? That's how it end's huh ?" "No krys ! I…I love you and I couldn't live with myself if, If you got hurt !" Krystal began walking away but just before she had left the ally she walked back over to fox… "It's OVER Fox !" Fox dropped to his knee's. "No please ! No ! krystal NO!." "goodbye fox…" Krystal began walking away, Fox jumped up and grabbed her tail which caused her to turn around and slap him in the face.. "get away from me fox, I fucking hate you !" fox was speechless from pain… but not from the pain of the slap but from the loss of krystal.. "why krystal.. I thought you loved me.." Fox began sniffling, Krystal then realized what she had done… _"he only did that because he didn't want me to get hurt oh my god im sorry fox". Fox just sat there as krystal looked at him unable to speak her thought's. "Krystal.. I'm sorry… please don't leave..". Krystal just looked at him still unable to speak… "Krystal if…" Fox began crying "If you leave I wont be able to go on ! Please !!! don't leave… I love you !" "Fox im sorry.." Krystal was interrupted by fox "don't leave krystal ! Please !". "I'm not leaving fox im sorry !" Krystal ran over to fox trying not to cry.. "Please forgive me fox !" said krystal as she embraced him "Forgive you for what krystal why would I need to forgive you?" Asked fox still crying. " I broke your heart Fox I said I hated you.." " I forgive you krystal… just never say that again.. I knew you were angry.. Hell, I tried to force you off of the team.. But now I realize what I need to do…" Fox let krystal go and looked her straight in the eyes. "what fox what is it ?"… Fox dropped to one knee "Krystal will you marry me ? I haven't got the ring yet but…" Krystal stood speechless "will you ?"_

"_yes fox !" "you will !?" They both looked at each other the happiest moment of their lives_


	2. Chapter 1:True love ?

Chapter one: true love ?

"So, Fox when are we getting married ?" Asked krystal with a slight smile. "well right now we are at war, so we are going to have to postpone till after this little skirmish." fox said jokingly as he looked deep into her eyes, she returned the glance lovingly.. They were just about to kiss when all of a sudden. "Aww Come on !" Said falco with a disgusted look on his face, "God falco do you have to ruin everything ?" Fox shouted kind of pissed off at falco, "what you guy's can kiss all the time, just as long as I'm not here !"Replied the annoying avian. "so could you get out of here please ?" Snapped krystal. "Damn, you don't have to ask me twice !" Falco snapped "God that guy's annoying !" Shouted fox, "So where were we fox ?"Asked krystal with a seductive tone. "I think I remember" Said fox but just as he was about to kiss her… "Fox… General peppy here…did I interrupt something ?" "Damn it" whispered krystal, "Uh no general you didn't what's up ?" Said the Blushing vulpine. "Well fox.. Wait what ? Oh okay never mind fox we got it" Said peppy with an embarrassed look on his face. "ok peppy fox out" said fox as he cut the link. "Now about that kiss ?" Asked an enthusiastic krystal. "Oh you mean this one ?" Said fox as their muzzles finally met.. "OH COME ON !!!" Shouted falco… They just ignored him. "That's nasty !" said falco while making a fake throw up noise. "Falco, if you don't like it then get out of here !" Shouted fox. "Fine I will !" Replied the disgusted avian. "thank god !" Said krystal. "Ahh man I'm going to go get him" Fox said. "Okay but hurry back fox ! We will continue from where we left off when you get back !" Said krystal with a wink. "Huh okay…" Said fox as he turned around to chase after falco. "*yawn* im going to lay down I hope fox doesn't mind if I stay here." said krystal as she walked into fox's room. "Falco, Come on man stop being like this !" Said fox as he grasped falco's shoulder. "Like what fox ?" asked falco. "falco you know what I mean you always do that !" Replied fox "Fox man im just joking with you !" Said falco with a slight chuckle. " yeah well it's not that funny falco it's kind of embarrassing to tell you the truth.." Said fox. "whatever fox" Falco Said getting Slightly annoyed. " Seriously falco knock it off !" Snapped fox who was already annoyed at falco… "Fuck off McCloud !" Shouted, falco. "Falco you need to calm down !" snapped fox. "Don't you have somewhere to be McCloud ?" Falco Said. "Yeah actually I do unlike you !" Said fox. "wow fox… fuck you !" Falco said as he stormed off. "Good riddance !" Said fox as he turned to go to his room.


End file.
